This invention relates generally to an improved garment hanger with indicia means which are removable so as to maximize the versatility of use of the garment hanger. While a variety of approaches have been taken to provide garment hangers with indicia means, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,547, of which I am co-inventor, the present invention represents a novel and improved arrangement especially suitable for hangers of the type that are generally formed of plastic and have the body and hook integrally molded.